1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to record keeping books and more specifically it relates to a video guide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous record keeping books have been provided in prior art that are adapted to organize information needed by people in business and at home. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.